Cannonball
by ThaiUndomiel
Summary: No dia do seu casamento, Ginny recebe uma carta que pode mudar o seu futuro. [songfic]


**N/A:** bom, essa música se chama Cannonball e é do Damien Rice. Eu aconselho muito a ouvirem ela e ainda colocarem no repeat quando estiverem lendo a fic. É uma música linda e bem d/g. Bom, divirtam-se!

**Cannonball**

_(Flashback- 6 meses antes)_

Ginny gritava furiosa com o homem de cabelos loiro platinados na sua frente.

- O que se passava na sua cabeça, seu idiota? Que eu era uma diversão pra você? Que eu sou mais uma daquelas vagabundas com quem você sai? Vai pro inferno, Malfoy! Eu nunca mais quero saber de você! – E saiu pela porta do apartamento, deixando Draco um tanto transtornado.

_(Fim do flashback)_

Dia de casamento. Loucura. Correria. Ginny estava com um lindo vestido branco. Mal podia acreditar que daqui a menos de 2 horas seria o seu casamento. Seis meses antes isso lhe pareceria loucura. Mas agora olhava o salão ricamente decorado e sentia que talvez isso realmente fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer. Não podia mais perder seu tempo. Não podia mais se iludir. Tinha que seguir sua vida.

Estava andando pelo salão a fim de ajeitar os últimos detalhes antes da cerimônia quando vê um entregador se aproximando.

- Por favor, tenho uma encomenda para a srta. Weasley. Você poderia me informar aonde eu a encontro?

- Sou eu mesma. Mas, daqui a pouco serei sra. Weasley-Potter. – disse com um sorriso agradável. – Aonde devo assinar?

- Aqui está. Obrigada e parabéns!

Ginny olhou para a pequena caixinha que tinha em mãos. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que era isso e quem poderia ter lhe mandado, mas não demorou muito para descobrir. Dentro da caixa havia uma pulseira simples de cristal e uma carta. Reconheceu aquela pulseira na hora. E só havia uma pessoa no mundo que poderia tê-la.

"_Londres, 08 de dezembro._

_Ginny,_

**There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth**

**_Ainda há um pouco de seu gosto em minha boca_**

**There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt**

**_Ainda há um pouco de você amarrada a minha dúvida_**

**It's still a little hard to say what's going on**

**_Ainda é um pouco difícil de dizer o que está acontecendo_**

_Eu sei que fui eu quem acabou com tudo. Eu sei que você deve provavelmente me odiar ainda, e eu não te tiro a razão. Eu sei que esse provavelmente não é a melhor hora de te falar tudo isso. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu ainda sinto a sua presença aqui comigo. Eu nunca parei de sentir o seu gosto na minha boca e eu nunca consegui seguir em frente completamente. Mas ainda é difícil dizer o que eu realmente sinto._

**There's still a little bit of your ghost, your weakness**

**_Ainda há um pouco de seu fantasma, sua fraqueza_**

**There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed**

**_Ainda há um pouco de seu rosto que eu não beijei_**

**You step a little closer each day**

**_Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia_**

**That I can't see what's going on**

**_Que eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo_**

_Quando nós terminamos, eu te chamei de fraca por amar. Mas agora eu sei que o único fraco ali era eu. Você é provavelmente a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. E só a lembrança de que tem ainda pedaços do seu rosto que eu nunca beijei me faz morrer. E mesmo estando cada vez mais longe, pra mim você ainda está tão perto que eu não consigo prestar atenção em mais nada. Esse é o seu efeito em mim._

**Stones taught me to fly**

_**Pedras me ensinaram a voar**_

**Love, it taught me to lie**

**_amor me ensinou a mentir_**

**Life, it taught me to die**

**_vida me ensinou a morrer_**

**So it's not hard to fall**

**_Assim, não é difícil cair_**

**When you float like a cannonball**

**_Quando você flutua como uma bala de canhão_**

_Você me conhece, e mais do que qualquer um você sabe que eu cresci com valores invertidos. O amor não era uma realidade, era uma mentira. Quantas vezes eu já menti pra você? Inúmeras. A vida e a morte caminhavam lado a lado, nos meus conceitos. Então como eu poderia me apaixonar se eu estava flutuando tanto como uma bola de canhão?_

**There's still a little bit of your song in my ear**

**_Ainda há um pouco de sua canção em meu ouvido_**

**There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear**

**_Ainda há um pouco de suas palavras que eu desejo ouvir_**

**You step a little closer to me**

**_Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia_**

**So close that I can't see what's going on**

**_Tão próxima, que eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo_**

_Lembra de como você costumava cantar enquanto pintava? Então, quando eu fecho os meus olhos eu ainda posso te ouvir cantando. Ah, como eu queria ouvir você dizer 'Eu te amo' pelo menos mais uma vez. Eu sinto você tão perto que eu não sei nem o que está acontecendo comigo mais._

**Stones taught me to fly**

**_Pedras me ensinaram a voar_**

**Love, it taught me to cry**

**_O amor me ensinou a chorar_**

_Quando eu terminei com você e você começou a gritar, eu pensei que você tivesse dito uma coisa certa: que você era apenas mais uma distração pra mim. Mas depois eu percebi que você havia me ensinado a amar, e com isso, me ensinado a chorar._

**So come on courage**

**_Então venha, coragem_**

**Teach me to be shy**

**_Ensine-me a ser tímido_**

_Acho que você não imagina o tanto de coragem que eu precisei pra escrever isso tudo. Mais ainda do que coragem: a vontade de passar por cima do orgulho. Você já me ensinou a amar, agora me ensina a não ser um cafajeste. Me ensina a ser tímido._

**'Cause it's not hard to fall**

**_Porque não é difícil se apaixonar_**

**And I don't wanna scare her**

**_e eu não quero assustá-la_**

_Porque você me mostrou que se apaixonar não é difícil. Eu não quero te assustar com essa carta, mas essa foi a única e melhor maneira que eu encontrei de poder te mostrar o que eu sinto. Desculpa por tudo, sinceramente. Eu sei que você nunca esperou ouvir isso de mim, mas é de verdade. Eu não sabia que te amava._

**It's not hard to fall**

**_Porque não é difícil se apaixonar_**

**And I don't wanna lose**

**_e eu não quero perder_**

_Você pode não acreditar que alguém possa mudar tanto assim em seis meses, mas só te peço uma chance pra te provar isso. Eu não quero te perder mais uma vez, Ginevra. E não posso te perder mais uma vez. Você sabe que o seu lugar não é do lado do Potter. Não faça isso com você mesma, Gin. Não faça isso com a gente. Eu mudei. _

**It's not hard to grow**

**_não é difícil crescer_**

**When you know that you just don't know**

**_Quando você sabe que simplesmente não sabe_**

_Eu aprendi que não é tão difícil assim crescer quando você aprende que você não tem que sempre saber tudo. Talvez eu não saiba nada, mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza que eu sei. Eu quero você._

_D.M"_

Quando Ginny terminou de ler, uma grossa lágrima correu pela sua bochecha, indo cair no papel. Meu deus! Aquela carta havia demorado quase um mês pra ser entregue. Mas porque agora, então? Destino, talvez.

Uma coisa era verdade: casar definitivamente não era a coisa certa a se fazer com Harry, nem com Draco, e muito menos com ela. Na mesma hora, surgiu uma urgência em falar com Harry. Ela tinha que cancelar tudo, mas como ele se sentiria? Péssimo, ela sabia. Mas era melhor do que machucá-lo depois de casado. E sem perceber, ela corria até o lugar onde o noivo estaria se arrumando. Quando chegou, bateu na porta devagar. Ainda chorava:

- Harry, a gente precisa conversar.

O moreno simplesmente a olhou e sorriu.

- Vá, Gin. Vá e seja feliz. Só não deixe aquele idiota estragar a sua vida outra vez. Você merece muito mais, mas se foi ele quem você escolheu...

- Mas... Como você sabia?

- Eu sempre soube que no final você o escolheria, pequena... Eu sempre soube

A ruiva abraçou Harry e depois lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada, querido.

Draco estava arrumando as malas. Ele precisava de descanso, e isso era tudo que ele não iria ter com as manchetes nos jornais de amanha sobre o lindo casamento de sua ruivinha com o garoto-cicatriz. Viajaria, e sem previsão de volta. Talvez nunca voltasse, quem sabe? Nada mais fazia sentido naquele lugar. Uma campainha o tirou dos seus devaneios. Foi até a sala para atender à porta.

- Oi.

**It's not hard to fall**

_**Porque não é difícil se apaixonar**_

**And I don't wanna lose**

_**e eu não quero perder**_

**'Cause it's not hard to fall**

_**Porque não é difícil se apaixonar**_

**And I don't wanna scare her**

_**e eu não quero assustá-la**_

**It's not hard to grow**

_**não é difícil crescer**_

**When you know that you just don't know**

_**Quando você sabe que simplesmente não sabe**_

Ele mal pôde acreditar. Ginny, a sua Ginny estava parada em sua porta, com seu vestido branco. Não pôde evitar reparar que ela rodava a pulseira nos dedos, como ela costumava fazer quando estava nervosa.

- Seria educado você me convidar para entrar, sabe... – a mulher sorria para Draco, que continuava embasbacado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? Não está na hora do seu casamento com o querido Potter? – havia ironia e mágoa em cada palavra.

- É, estaria... Mas não vai ter mais casamento... – nessa hora, Ginny já havia entrado no apartamento e se aproximava cada vez mais dele.

- Não? Por causa da... – não pode terminar a frase porque foi interrompido com um dedo dela em sua boca. Tudo começava a fazer sentido para Draco.

- Porque você é a porra do amor da minha vida, Malfoy. – Ginny sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

E então Draco terminou com a distancia quase inexistente que separava as suas bocas. Ele havia desejado tanto aquele gosto de novo. E de repente, valeu a pena esperar por todo aquele tempo.

- Gin?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

Sentiu a ruiva sorrir contra o seu pescoço. Definitivamente, ela havia o ensinado a se apaixonar.

**don't know**

_**não sabe**_

**N/A2:** Eba! A minha primeira songfic! E com direito a final feliz e tudo! Hehehehe! E, sinceramente? Eu gostei!

Então, o que acharam? Essa música é perfeita e é uma boa pedida pra aqueles que acham que Damien Rice é só The Blower's Daughter (da trilha sonora do filme Closer, sabem?). Pois bem, espero que gostem então!

E por favoooor, eu adoro quando tem um monte de e-mails na minha caixa de entrada então: REVIEWS!

Beijinhos e até a próxima!

- Thai.


End file.
